


33%

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [20]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea for context suggested by psychosomatic86. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	33%

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



> Idea for context suggested by psychosomatic86. Thanks!

Carlos frowned. 33% must be wrong.

He considered calls, texts, tumblr, lightmeter, oscope, seismo.

Contact Cecil?  
Science?

Dammit! Two things he loved.  
One loved him.

"Carlos?"  
"Cecil, I am calling because I am sad, my phone charge has dropped to 33%. I may not be able to call you much longer."  
"Carlos! I love to hear your voice."  
"And I love to hear yours. But..."  
"Don't give up."

Carlos looked around. White sand, not pink. Sunset.  
Sudden realisation, or perhaps just hope.  
"Cecil? Use find my friends."

"Carlos! Sit tight!"

Two hours later, a silent, sobbing embrace instead of talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have those apps. And more.


End file.
